


Fever Dreams

by Avatar Maddhatter (mad_hatter_9306), mad_hatter_9306



Series: Zuko Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fever Dreams, M/M, My First Romance Fic, Sokka with a fever, everyone says this but I can’t tag, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/Avatar%20Maddhatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Normally, Zuko has a fever. Now it’s the other way around, and Sokka deliriously dreams about the other boy.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721842
Kudos: 93





	Fever Dreams

Sokka felt hot. Like really hot. Like his nightmare had come true. Like Zuko, and his friendship, had all been an act. Like Sokka had been nothing to him. Nothing but a toy for the entitled prince to play with. “No...” he moaned quietly, as visions of flames danced under his eyelids. Flames on his tent, in his tent, on all the tents. Flames drowning Katara, Suki, Aang, Toph, as they slept peacefully like nothing was wrong. And worst of all, the fire was all from Zuko. The scarred boy tossed fireballs easily and laughed. Laughed at Sokka. Laughed at his desperate attempts to put it all out. Laughed at the way that Sokka had fallen into his trap, fallen in love, so, so easily.

And then, the flames stopped. Zuko stopped laughing. And then he was gone. The campsite faded, and Sokka woke up, blinking blearily. But the didn’t see the top of his tent. He saw... Sokka blinked again to make out what he saw. Zuko. Sokka smiled sleepily. Zuko was good. Not the Fire Nation prince, but their ally. Sokka’s boyfriend, the guy in the tent right next to his. Sokka almost went back to sleep.

Almost. _Tent... next to... mine..._ he thought. “So whaddarya doin’ here?” Sokka mumbled.

Zuko blushed. “Umm... uh— nothing. I was just— just...”

”No, we share a tent now,” Sokka said to himself. He let his eyes close. No, wait, that wasn’t right. That was Sokka’s dream again.

But Zuko wasn’t leaving. He had just muttered, “Yes, yes we do.” He had laid down next to Sokka.

Sokka was so confused still! Zuko slept here, but he didn’t. But he wasn’t leaving. And it was still so hot! “You sleep... but not sleep... leave... so... hot...”

And then he felt a hand on his face. He blinked himself awake. It was Zuko... Sokka found himself thinking that since Zuko was there, it was all gonna be okay.

* * *

Zuko was worried. Sokka was moaning quietly in his sleep. Zuko had heard it because... well... Zuko almost didn’t want to admit it, even to himself. But... well... Zuko had a penchant for watching people sleep and Sokka was just so cute when he slept and his mouth fell open just a tiny bit, just barely, adorably open... and, well, Zuko just couldn’t help himself.

Suddenly Sokka blinked. Zuko’s eyes widened. But Sokka just smiled and drifted back to sleep. Zuko let out a silent sigh of relief.

And then immediately sucked that relief right back in when Sokka asked drowsily, “So whaddarya doin’ here?” 

Zuko felt himself blush and started stammering. And then Sokka just said, “Oh, right, we share a tent now.” Zuko decided to take this as an invitation, and laid down. But then, “You sleep... but not sleep... leave... so... hot...” Zuko sat up and put a hand on Sokka’s forehead. It was hot, really hot. Sokka had a fever. A bad one. 

Sokka blinked a few times, then fell back asleep. Zuko re-sighed his relief.

* * *

Sokka was half-awake. But he couldn’t tell what was real. Something was wrong, that was definitely real.

He felt childlike, like he was a kid again. He watched his father leave, and grabbed at his arm. “No... don’t go...” he pleaded. 

But then, his father morphed into Katara. She hugged him and whispered, “I love you.” 

Then Katara changed into Zuko. “I love you!” Sokka cried. In his dream, Zuko said, “I love you too.” Then he leaned in, and their lips met, and Sokka suddenly knew that this was no dream, this was real, he was actually kissing Zuko, but he didn’t care. He just kissed more passionately.


End file.
